The Little Things
by violetkisses
Summary: "The little things you do just make me fall harder and deeper for you." A collection of short KanamexZero stories about the little things they do for each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello friends! Another KxZ fic from me. But this is super short. It was intended to be a drabble but then it passed the 100-word mark so yeah, this is a super short story now.

**Warnings**: Story will be kind of crappy since I just made it in between doing my assignment(Procastination alert!). Not an excuse, yes, but I was just itching to post something here that I did not have the heart to make it more readworthy. But still, hope you read and enjoy it :))

* * *

**The Little Things**

_When you say things that make me smile..._

Zero smiled as he tilted his head up, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. It was such a peaceful day. No vampires, no patrolling, no worries. Just him and the sun.

"Kiryuu," The said hunter sighed. So much for the peaceful day. He turned around to face the owner of that oh-so melodic voice, quirking a brow as he took in the sight that greeted him. Kanama was…well, he looked uneasy. A rare yet not unwelcomed sight for Zero.

"What?"

The brunette stiffened, his eyes hesitant. "I haven't got all day, Kuran. Speak up, will you?"

Kaname opened his mouth, his cheeks turning slightly pink as if about to say something embarrassing, but then thought the better of it.

"Nothing." He said, turning around, about to walk away, but then again, he thought the better of it as he abruptly turned around, facing the silver-haired hunter once again, warm brown eyes full of determination and…adoration?

Zero shook his head. Impossible. Kaname would never look at him like that….would he?

"What now?" He scowled, trying to hide his confusion.

Kaname looked away, fidgeting. "Well…I just wanted to say that you look really beautiful today."

"Oh," was Zero's articulate answer as he covered his mouth with his hand to conceal the smile that threatened to consume his face. "I..oh..well, thank you."

Kaname smiled, and Zero felt his heart flip.

Really, Kaname should stop doing these little things that would make Zero fall in love with him more.

Because truthfully? The little things were what mattered the most.

* * *

A/N: Ha! Crappy, I know. But I really want someone to do something like this to me. It's so sweet and romantic. Anyway, hope you like it even if it's...uhhh. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haloooo. I was once again struck by inspiration while I was writing another KxZ fic and editing my POT story. Ho-ho, yes. You read that right. I have another KxZ oneshot or multi-chaptered fic on the works! So yeah, wait for it! I guess I won't post it until I finish rewriting my POT fic yet.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter two of The Little Things!

* * *

**The Little Things**

_When he blushes and flushes and helps me pass a stage in a game..._

Kaname growled, tapping the vile device he had on his hand. He was becoming more frustrated by the minute. This was...this was unacceptable. He, the great Kaname, cannot be beaten by a lowly game like this! Kaname steeled his resolve, sliding his finger on his iPhone to angle the creature. He released it, waited in anticipation, only to scream in frustration.

"Gahhhhh!"

The door to his study opened, prompting Kaname to look at the intruder. He smiled as he took in the sight of his cute little hunter who was currently looking at him weirdly, carrying a plate of sandwiches in his hand.

"Uhmm, I was going to bring you some snacks to eat but uhhh...I guess I came at the wrong time?"

Kaname shook his head, "No, no! You came at the perfect time. I needed a break from this stupid game anyway."

Zero raised a brow, amused. "Is the almighty pureblood frustrated because of a game?"

"What?" Kaname blushed, "No way!"

"Really? Come on. Let me see that game you're playing."

Kaname held out his iDevice begrudgingly, "Fine."

A beat passed before Zero's soft, melodic laughter suddenly filled the room. "Oh my god," Zero said breathlessly. "_Angry birds_? Seriously, Kaname?"

"Oh, shut up. It's all Aidou's fault." Kaname mumbled, trying to act mad at his lover's outburst. But really, he wasn't. To see Zero laugh so freely and happily, it was worth his embarrassment.

"Awww," Zero cooed, pinching Kaname's cheeks. "Don't be angry. I still love you even of you play Angry Birds anyway. Here," Zero touched Kaname's fingers, moving it to angle the bird. "If you angle it like this, you'll be able to," Zero lifted his lover's finger to release the bird and send it flying, "pass this stage."

Zero grinned in triumph as Kaname gawked at him. "H-how? How did you?"

"Simple physics, Kaname. Simple physics."

Kaname recovered from his shock and smiled. He then stood, his tall frame towering Zero. He inched his face closer to his lover, until his lips were just an inch away from Zero's nose. Closing the distance between them, Kaname lovingly kissed his hunter's cute little nose. "You're so smart, love. Thank you."

"Oh," Zero blushed, caught off guard by Kaname's sweet gesture. Kaname decided that his Zero looked cuter like this, blushing and not the least bit articulate.

Kaname smiled. "Yes, Zero._ Oh_."

* * *

A/N: So yeah! Hope you enjoyed that! By the way, I have nothing against Angry Birds. I don't hate nor do I like it. It's just that it was such a fad here in the Philippines last year so i just had to write something about it. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I'm back again. Oh, aren't I just awesome? For like the first time in my life, I managed to post a story each day! Like woah, achievement! Anyway, I'm just able to write short stories like this because classes are just so boring. So yeah, I still haven't started writing my other longer stories. Bummer. Hope you like this chapter!

Btw, my characters are so OOC, aren't they? But hey, it's fanfiction! So why not? Haha.

* * *

**The Little Things**

_When he constantly tells me that I'm beautiful..._**  
**

Zero moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his arms on the soft mattress beneath him. It felt so good; the lingering cold from the airconditioner, the softness of the pillows, the comfortable and safe feeling.

Ahhh, Zero thought, all was well.

The silver-haired angel blushed as he remembered last night's activities. His brunette lover was particularly passionate last night...not that he was complaining though. He actually loved it when Kaname was so full of passion when they made love. That heated gaze was enough to make Zero melt. And it was such a wonderful feeling.

Zero sighed in content, rolling over so that his stomach was on the bed. He snuggled his face on the pillow, trying to conceal the giggle that bubbled inside of him. God, he was acting like a virgin schoolgirl. And surprisingly, he kind of liked it. He liked feeling of having butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was exciting, it was exhilarating.

Another giggle made its way past his red, plump lips as he remembered what Kaname said to him. God, giggling was becoming unbecoming of him, wasn't it? It was all Kaname's fault! If he wasn't so…so sweet last night, then Zero wouldn't be acting like this.

He wouldn't be acting like his crush just talked to him for the first time or whatever. Zero grumbled.

That damned pureblood just had to tell him that he was beautiful. Gorgeous, to be exact. But even though Zero was embarrassed beyond death, what Kaname said to him truthfully made him happy, _so very happy_. In fact, just remembering what his lover said to him last night was enough to send the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.

Zero would never tell him this but the silver-haired man just loves it when Kaname tells him how beautiful he is. It makes him feel special, beautiful, _loved_. And Zero especially loved it when Kaname would look at him and only him during the events he hosts. Even if he was surrounded by far more beautiful men and women, his eyes were only reserved for Zero. And knowing this never fails to make Zero's heart beat fast, faster than it normally is.

With the thought, Zero slowly opened his eyes, looking at his favorite picture that was framed on the table beside their bed. Zero absolutely loved that picture. It was simple, really. It was a picture of him and Kaname, the brunette's arms wrapped around his waist. They both looked so happy, _so in love._ But what Zero loved the most about the picture was the fact that Kaname's undivided attention was focused on him. Not on the camera, not on the photographer, but on him.

_They were focused on him_.

And Zero found it extremely sweet and romantic. It just made him love Kaname more, and more and more and more.

Zero was suddenly steered away from his thoughts when a strong, muscled and wet brunette emerged from the bathroom. Zero admired the view. Because true to what the other vampires and humans thought of the pureblood, Kaname truly was the reincarnation of Adonis himself.

Zero shamelessly stared as the brunette dried his hair with a towel using one hand, drinking a can of Pepsi with another, his adam's apple beautifully bobbing up and down. Zero swallowed, his throat parched. He watched as stray water droplets rolled down his lover's beautifully sculpted torso, making him look like a model in a magazine.

Abso-fucking-lotely gorgeous.

Kaname raised a brow as he watched his cute silver-haired angel drool at him. He smirked, "Like what you see?"

Of course, Zero snorted. He wouldn't want to over-inflate Kaname's already bloated ego, now would he?

Kaname laughed at the response he got. He then smiled, his eyes softening as he took in Zero's magnificent slim form that seemed to glow under the moonlight. He made his way towards his lover, only stopping when he was already an arm's length away from the bed. He eyed Zero, mouth curving into a sly smile. "Hey there, beautiful."

Zero huffed, secretly blushing as he stood from the bed, closing the distance between him and Kaname. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist, tucking his head under his lover's chin. He inhaled the beautiful scent of sandalwood that was so remarkably Kaname, savoring that familiar scent that he wanted to smell for the rest of his life.

He smiled, his eyes glinting as he looked at the man he loved so much. "Hey there too, handsome."

And as they stood there wrapped in each other's embrace, Zero couldn't help but think that yes, all was well.

* * *

A/N: Awww, I really find the picture that I just described in the story sweet. It's actually a romantic fantasy of a friend of mine which has also become _my_ fantasy. It's really just so sweet. To capture a moment where the love of your life only has eyes for you, absolutely romantic. It makes my romantic soul so very happy. Haha.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and faves! Please keep them coming :)) xoxo


End file.
